Behind her Song's
by Saving the world is my weakness
Summary: She became something no one thought possible, Her songs are the words from her heart, everysong she ever sung had a story attached to it, but not many really knew.
1. Dreamerhilary duff

A/n I own nothing but the plot and ideas of the story. songs are borrowed so are the Goddess J.K.R's characters, (I am not worthy i bow to you ) lol new fic, not sure where its headed maybe hg/ss i think yes dunno yet well cheereo

* * *

"Okay kiddies!! Kitty Kats concert is sold out, that's right SOLD OUT! The count down has begun! ONLY TEN MORE HOURS, TEN. Heck Headmaster Dumbledore is letting the whole school go see the concert down in Hogsmeade! It's going to be smashing!" Lee Jordan yelled, broad casting over the radio. Squeals of delight erupted from students, listening intently to Lee Jordan on DKD FM. It was early morning; a Gryffindor had a radio turned on, all the way up.

"Okay, Kiddies, like promised here's their new hit off the album, Little-Know-It all, here's Dreamer by Kitty Kats, Only on DKD the Wickedest station in all our world!" Lee Jordan's voice faded, Fallowed by the new hit song.

"_Bum, Bum, Bum Bum Bum _

Bum, Bum, Bum Bum Bum 

_Bum, Bum, Bum Bum Bum Bum_

_I'm at the grocery store and there you are just watchin' me_

_Bum, Bum, Bum Bum Bum_

_Bum, Bum, Bum Bum Bum_

_Pick up my clothes from the cleaners and look who I see_

_Bum, Bum, Bum Bum Bum_

_Bum, Bum, Bum Bum Bum_

_I try to loose you in my car but you won't go away,  
Come on buddy don't you think you've overstayed your stay?  
Don't you have better things to do with your life  
Then hang around and stare at me and complicate mine?_

_Your eyes must burn so bad 'cuz you haven't blinked  
You and me will never be if that's what you think._

_Oh, you're such a dreamer  
But I'm not a believer,  
In all the things that you dream_

_Stop watchin' me, stop watchin' me_

_Bum, Bum, Bum Bum Bum _

_Bum, Bum, Bum Bum Bum _

_Bum, Bum, Bum Bum Bum Bum_

_I go to bed and I wake up isn't that interesting?_

_Bum, Bum, Bum Bum Bum_

_Bum, Bum, Bum Bum Bum_

_I brush my teeth, and feed my dogs, isn't that thrilling?  
(Don't you think that that's thrilling, don't you think)  
It must be fun to follow me pretending we're a thing,  
It's just so messed up can't you see that you're just scaring me?_

_Oh, you're such a dreamer  
But I'm not a believer,  
In all the things that you dream_

_Stop watchin' me, stop watchin' me_

_Oh, you're such a dreamer  
But I'm not a believer,  
In all the things that you dream_

_Stop watchin' me, stop watchin' me_

_Don't you have better things to do with your life,  
Then hang around and stare at me and complicate mine? _

_Don't you have better things to do with your life,  
Then hang around and stare at me and complicate mine? _

_Oh, you're such a dreamer  
But I'm not a believer,  
In all the things that you dream_

_Stop watchin' me, stop watchin' me_

_Oh, you're such a dreamer  
But I'm not a believer,  
In all the things that you dream_

_Stop watchin' me, stop watchin' me"_

When the song finished, everyone raved, about the new song. They just could get enough of, How Hermione Granger, the smartest student at Hogwarts, Became apart of a hit band. Everyone assumed, that after graduation she would go on to do more amazing things, yet not in the way everyone thought.

It was Saturday morning and every student was accounted for in the Great Hall, even all the teacher where there, even grumpy Snape was, too. Dumbledore Stood, from his golden throne like chair, gaining the attention everyone in the Hall. The Radio was soon switched off, before Dumbledore began, in his usual soft and friendly voice.

"As you know the whole entire school has been invited to attend a most glorious evening in Hogsmeade. We shall leave in the school carriages, an hour before nine tonight, Be sure to be accounted for by your head's of house at eight-thirty in your common rooms. I am sure you are aware of the rules, and what is except from you as a school. Tonight shall be a marvelous night, so see you then." Dumbledore said, as he sat back down. Excited chatter burst throughout the Hall. What ran through practically everyone's mind was. "What am I going to wear?"

"What am I going to wear?" said Hermione, flipping threw her closet, full of costumes. "Ginny I absolutely need help? I haven't a clue, on what the bloody hell I'm going to wear for the show tonight!" the girl whined to her mentor and band mate. Ginny walked in, muttering about, how the girl couldn't even find what to wear to bed, then finding something to wear for the show.

"Never Mind I know!" Hermione beamed, at a now annoyed Ginny, Who then walked back out of the room. Hermione took out her 3 year old school uniform and hung the completed set on the dressing table, so she could just put it on and have more time to do make-up. She took a couple of minutes to admire her self in the mirror.

Nothing much had changed since graduating from Hogwarts with high honors. Sure, Her curves were fuller, her breast, too! The wild mane of Curly brown hair, had calmed down a bit, only a bit, But still it was silky looking and easier to run ones frustrated fingers through it. The only difference was, a single red streak on the left side of her hair near her face. Another difference she seemed to notice about her was, the way her face matured into a young woman, just like the rest of herself.

Grabbing a couple of Garments, Hermione hustled, in to take a bath, so she could relax a bit and go up for a surprised visit to Hogwarts. 'Not like it's a surprise, the whole school was invited to attend the concert, for a small fee of course, and then only a thousand others had bought tickets at full prices.' Hermione thought, jumping into the bath for a little soak. 'Only ten more hours left.' ran through her mind, like a personal alarm clock.


	2. Little know it all iggy pop

Hermione had walked, the all too familiar path, which wounded its way to the castle door. She made her way up the semi-long path, towards her second home. She tried to hold back tears, it was just so long ago that the war had ended, 3 years, but it felt just like yesterday that they all stood together, wands ready to any sudden movement from the disgusting enemy side. Many were injured, but luck was on there side, not a single one of us were dead. We were ready, we knew what to do, we trained ourselves knowing that we had to make it through, to know if everything was going to truly be all right in the end, and it was worth it.

With out realizing it, Hermione was standing right in front of the Heavy Black wooded door, that was the main entrance to the school. Her Stomach bubbled up like in her first year, when she was truly entering this world for the first time. Remembering a chapter about how guest could enter into the school from the book, Hogwarts, a History, Hermione brought her hand up to the knocker, knocked six times and waited. All was silent at Hogwarts, until a loud echo of someone knocking the door was heard throughout the school. This made some of the Professor's jump from their seats in their offices, thinking it was someone knocking at their office door. The knocker soon turned into an iron face, as it's lips moved only, its spoke with the voice of the Headmaster.

"Hello, Make I inquire as to why you have come?" came the familiar sound of a, soft and friendly voice.

"Yes, I am Hermione Granger And I sought a surprise visit to the Castle and all its houses." Hermione giggled.

"Why, hello Miss. Granger, please do come in, my darling girl I should be there in a pop!" Dumbledore's happy voice beamed. The Heavy doors opened and in walked Hermione to her favorite surroundings. When Hermione looked up, there stood the Headmaster with a smile on his face and his beautiful Blue eye's beaming down to her.

Almost like a p.a. system, Dumbledore's voice ran out through the whole entire school.

"Student's be not alarm, continue on your preparations for tonight, Staff as well, Except for Professor McGonagall, can you please make your way to my office. Thank you." Dumbledore requested, then drew his wand from his neck and smiled brightly towards Hermione Granger.

Bursting in Almost instantly, McGonagall came into the Headmaster's office with a slight worried look upon her face. Hermione stood up with a Smile, as she was embraced with a hug from her former head of house.

McGonagall Held Hermione in a death grip huge. She didn't stop until Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly, grabbing the attention of the beaming lionesses. "Oh, I'm sorry dear, but it's just been a while. How are you?"-

Two hours passed, until she waved goodbye, to the headmaster and Her old head of house. Hermione didn't leave the castle right away, she walk down a secret passage way leading down to the dungeons. The Hallways were darker then she remembered, 'Maybe the Slytherin common room was moved somewhere else.' Hermione wondered mentally.

Hermione continued silently towards her old potion's classroom. Remembering the old times, running to class, Neville's exploding potions. Scenes from the old days seemed to be playing around her. The classroom door was open. She peeked her head, noticing that no one was in at all. 'I don't remember him ever leaving his door open when he wasn't in?' Hermione's brow knitted together in concern. Entering the room, a body jumped out at her, scaring her into a fitful of screams of terror.

"Severus Snape!" screeched Hermione, after she finally realized who scared her half to death. Severus held an evil grin to his face, as he watched her clam down and embraced her with a hug. "I've missed you, Sorry I didn't write back last week, I've been super busy on getting everything ready. I thought I'd come and surprise you with a visit." Hermione spoke with a smile. "Also to make up for not writing you back I'm going to treat you for supper after the concert. Okay?"

"Sure, pet. That will be a marvelous idea." Hermione and Severus sat on one of the student's desk talking for practically three hour's straight. If she didn't look up at the wall clock she might have missed the practice rehearsal before the show tonight. Severus walked Hermione to Hogsmeade, making arrangement to meet at one of the restaurants in Hogsmeade before embracing in another hug and peck her cheek. "ONLY FOUR MORE HOURS TILL SHOW TIME, EVERYONE!" Seemed to boom Lee Jordan's voice from the shop selling Radio's on the street, that were tuned to DKD FM. Another song played from Hermione's new album, Severus stopped to listened to it, smirking from the title of it. "Little Know it all." Hermione had told him once that it was a song dedicated to him about his past life. He had a new life so every time he heard that song; he was always reminded that with out Hermione Granger, he would still be like that today.

"_I'm the kid that no one knows,  
I live a life I never chose,  
But these thoughts in my mind,  
Are my own, my own_

I'm face to face with the unknown,  
My scary movie will be shown,  
I've got one evil mind,  
My own, my own

_We take from one another,  
And never stop to wonder how it feels from the other side,  
But nothing lasts forever,  
When stupid turnes to cleaver,  
Why are you surprised,  
Little know it all (litle know it all)  
Ten bucks in my hand,  
Little know it all (little know it all)  
Don't cry, I understand  
So..._

_I'm a target although smart,  
They got amunition I got heart,  
I'm analyized and tagged,  
Before I start_

So tell me who can I respect,  
I feel the leash around my neck,  
As I find out the shame,  
In the game (in the game)

_We take from one another,  
And never stop to wonder how it feels from the other side,  
But nothing lasts forever,  
When stupid turnes to cleaver,  
Why are you surprised,_

And I feel like I've crawled outside the box  
And I feel like I'm sleeping when I'm not

_We take from one another,  
And never stop to wonder how it feels from the other side,  
But nothing lasts forever,  
When stupid turnes to cleaver,  
Why are you surprised,  
Little know it all (litle know it all)  
Ten bucks in my hand,  
Little know it all (little know it all)  
Don't cry, I understand  
You little know it all (litle know it all)  
Ten bucks in my hand,  
Little know it all (little know it all)  
Don't cry I understand,  
You'll never know it all"_


	3. Hanging by a moment lifehouse

Hermione was first to set her mice and guitar up. Soon Ginny fallowed, plugging the speakers into her keyboard, Guitar and mice. Lastly, two identical twins entered, there flaming red hair spiked on end. Fred Weasley cued up his bass guitar while George set up his drums.

Hermione began to play the first four bars of _"Hanging by a moment"_. Fred started in, fallowed by Ginny and George's steady drumbeats.

Hermione grabbed her mice, this would always be an all time favorite to everyone, she thought.

"_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where i started  
I'm chasing after you_

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all i've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you"  


Hermione tapped her foot to the beat while she occasionally looked to make sure she was playing the right notes.

_  
"Forgetting all i'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now"_

Hermione couldn't help but bob her head and sing, with an attitude that came to her naturally. The music began to play louder and jumpy.

_"I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all i've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

I'm living for the only thing i know  
I'm running and i question where to go  
And i don't know what i'm tapping into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else"

The music slowed again, as Hermione gazed into the empty audience, She always got so carried away with this song, but every time she sang it, the song gave her a little bit more courage, a bit more inspiration.

_"Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where i started  
I'm chasing after you"_

The music picked up again and it felt amazingly right.

_"I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all i've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

I'm living for the only thing i know  
I'm running and i question where to go  
And i don't know what i'm tapping into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

Just hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment here with you"

Hermione smiled to herself, as they started the next song. Rehearsal lasted an hour and a half before it was time to get ready. "Okay everyone, great practice then, lets go and get ready." Hermione commented, placing her guitar in the holder and unplugging all the equipment. The group walked into the brisk night, getting pumped for the show.

They had made their way to the hotel, Before entering into their rooms, "Fred, George, see you two in a few, leave your creation's in your room, it's opening night for us and our last concert for our tour until January okay?" Hermione firmly requested.

Both twin's rolled there eye's before answering together, "Yes, you're majesty." Then bowed before turning into their rooms and the girls mirroring them. October 31, Hollow's eve. Hermione smirked, couldn't have been a better day. She noted to herself.

The girls got ready, trying on outfits for certain songs. "Hermione how was your visit to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked, applying the same amount of black eyeliner as Hermione was.

"It was great, I didn't really go walk around the school, or the grounds, I just went and visited with Albus and Minerva. I also went and visited with Severus, as well." Hermione giggled at that, while applying some mascara, and then silver glittered mascara.

"How is Severus doing? Haven't seen him in a while." Ginny-fallowed suite in what Hermione was doing.

"He's fine as always, we're going to dinner after the concert. I believe Albus, said he was going to be here tonight. Makes it easy for me, I want him to hear that new song. Gin, can we put that one on the next album in January?" Hermione asked, capping her lipstick then faced Ginny.

""Mione I totally think you should! It's gonna be a hit!" Ginny responded truthfully. She knew Hermione worked hard on that song, and she knew the story behind it as well.

The girls finished getting ready, putting the other costumes in a big box, which they shrunk and placed into their coat pockets. The radio was turned up, and Lee Jordan's voice boomed with excitement, "That's right everyone less than a half an hour to go! Don't forget for all you out there who couldn't get tickets for tonight, we'll be broadcasting it live, so stay tune and listen to the concert only here on DKD FM, The only soul saving station around!" Hermione turned off the radio and rechecked her outfit. Making sure that everything was okay, They threw their coats on and walked out the door, only to meet the twin's in the their old Gryffindor uniforms, with a little bit of slight rocked out style add to it. Hermione smirk, taking her wand out and pointing it at one of the twin's Uniform's, she mumbled a charm that changed it from Gryffindor into the Huffelpuff Crest and the other twin's Gryffindor crest into the Ravenclaw one. " "Mione why are you changing our uniform?" Fred asked.

"Because, the whole entire school will be their tonight and we should respect all the Houses, Ginny is Slytherin and I already clamed Gryffindor."

"Fine, you two lovely broads ready?" George asked walking towards the stairs, his brother fallowing behind.

"Yeah, yeah lets go." Ginny laughed

"20 minutes until show time."

"Thank you 20, can we go now?" They all answered in union.


	4. Concert

A/n: the concert is going to be very detailed, because I love all these songs and I wanted to put all the lyrics in here, not like you cant look them up, but I can't help but put them on here, so most of the page will be song lyrics and have stuff in between.

I Have A Beta now!!! Yay me!!!!! THANK YOU ANITA YOU'RE THE BEST!!!!

Song's are, not sung in this order-

Where is your boy/ Grand theft autumn-Fall out boy

The Great Escape – Boy's like girls

The way I are- Timberland

Last train home-Lostprophets

Our time now- Plain white t's

4Ever- The Veronicas

Little-Know-It-All- Iggy pop

Dreamer- Hilary Duff

Hanging by a moment- Lifehouse

Way away- Yellowcard

Girlfriend- Avirl Lavigne

If we were a movie-Hannahmontana

Louie Louie- Iggy Pop

Do it – Nelly

Seven deadly sins- Flogging Molly

* * *

As the band neared the place where the concert was being held, Ginny once again inquired about Severus. Even the twins took interest into listening in to the conversation. "So how's _His_ Girlfriend?" Ginny asked, knowing that it was a sensitive subject, but that was something that would defiantly get her pumped to sing the new song tonight. Hermione stiffened from the mention of Severus girlfriend; she didn't want to think about Pansy and Severus kissing or anything gross that went on between them. She wished with all her heart that dinner between them wasn't just a friendly dinner but more of a date, a date were they would kiss, and be more, "She's great. I didn't see her at Hogwarts today, but I bet she'll be here tonight. Just because Albus is making Severus go tonight, don't think she won't be following close behind him as well." Hermione sighed as they rounded the corner.

"Oh 'Mione, you could always just date us two. I'm sure Severus would get a kick out of that" Fred and George said in union. They head neared the front of the stadium like café where the concert was being held. Ginny cast an invisibility spell to hide them so they could enter the building without being attack by wild fans that will rip anything off of you just so the can have it.

"No offence guys, but last time I dated a Weasley, I got a stalker in return." Hermione said as they walked closer. There was a line of carriages and an even bigger line of people. "Well it's not our fault Ron's an ass. W never thought you would get a stalker out of him after you guys broke up." Fred joked.

"Yup, so true. Even if you both were dating for only two weeks" Ginny commented, "but I still can't believe that he doesn't love you. When you two looked at each other, it's like nobody else existed around the both of you. It's like you would only see each other and no one else."

"Jeez, Gin you look more into this then I do!" Hermione joked as the group walked around back and opened a door. They entered back stage getting excited about the show. The curtains were closed so they went next to get their instruments, which were hooked up and ready. The crowed was screaming and yelling chants from the other side of the certain. Hermione could tell that it was almost full yet more people were waiting outside. She took off the invisibility charm and they tested their instruments to make sure they were keyed up.

"Hermione you ready?' Came a voice that Hermione knew very well.

"Yeah Draco, I can't wait for our number, it's going to be a blast!" Hermione smiled as she waved to him on the side of the stage.

"Me either, okay two minutes left good luck you guys!" Draco smiled giving two thumbs up. He was dressed in a nice tailored black suit and a matching hat like the gangsters back in the 40's. Hermione chuckled and said thank you. It was just a polite thing to say for any kind of performance. She was excited as always. Two minutes later the curtains opened to bright lights and screaming fans. Hermione took the mic out of its holster. Hermione smiled at everyone, she was able to spot people she knew standing around the stage. The whole place was magical; the room was designed to look like a club with three levels. A bar was set up in the far left side of the room, and a huge disco ball hung in the middle of the room.

"Hello everyone!" Hermione said into the mice, more cheers erupted from the crowd. "Are you ready to have fun?" Even more cheers, if possible, filled the place.

"Well, lets get this party started!" Hermione placed the mic back into the holster and she began to play a couple of notes on her guitar that was soon joined in by Ginny, Fred, and George.

Fred and Hermione start to sing,

'

So the years rolled by and several died  
And left us somewhat reelin'  
Johnny strummed his Tommy gun  
Left blastin' through the ceiling  
So what became of rebels  
Who sang for you and me?  
Grapplin' with their demons  
In the seach for liberty

Suffers who suffer all  
Can swim upon the desert  
Where avarice have ravaged all  
In spite of good intentions  
Don't fill your mouth with gluttony  
For pride will surely swell  
But nothing's unforgiven in the four corners of hell

Sail away where no ball and chain  
Can keep us from the roarin' waves  
Together undivided but forever we'll be free  
So sail away aboard our rig  
The moon is full and so are we  
We're seven drunken pirates  
We're the seven deadly sins  
We're seven drunken pirates  
We're the seven deadly sins

Envy and its evil twin  
It crepy in bed with slander  
Idiots they gave advice  
But sloth it gave no answer  
Anger kills the human soul  
With butter tales of lust  
While pavlov's Dogs keep chewin'  
On the legs they never trust

Sail away where no ball and chain  
Can keep us from the roarin' waves  
Together undivided but forever we'll be free  
So sail away aboard our rig  
The moon is full and so are we  
We're seven drunken pirates  
We're the seven deadly sins  
We're seven drunken pirates  
We're the seven deadly sins

But It's the only life we'll know  
Blagards to the bome  
So don't wreck yourself  
Take an honest grip  
For there's more tales beyond the shore

Ah the years rolled by and several died  
And left us somewhat reelin'  
In and out came crawlin' out  
And spewed upon the ceiling  
So what became of rebels"  
That sang for you and me  
Grapplin; with their demons  
In the seach for liberty

Sail away where no ball and chain  
Can keep us from the roarin' waves  
Together undivided but forever we'll be free  
So sail away aboard our rig  
The moon is full and so are we  
We're seven drunken pirates  
We're the seven deadly sins

Immediately the band played Dreamer then Little Know It All. The band took a 3 minute break in which they used their wands to change into their next costume. This time Music Boomed through the speakers and Draco came on stage with Hermione, who was wearing a black flappers girl dress. The music started with a techno beat to it.

Draco sang first,

"I ain't got no money  
I ain't got no car to take you on a date  
I can't even buy you flowers  
But together we'll be the perfect soulmates  
Talk to me girl"

Hermione:

"Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go there, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right

Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are"

Draco:

"_(I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way you are?)"_

They dance next to each other almost suggestively, But fan's knew that Draco and Harry Potter where in love and 100 gay. The whole crowd dance, even though there is barely any room to really move.

Hermione:

"I don't need the cheese or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like, I like, I like"

Draco:

"I ain't got no Visa

I ain't got no Red British Express  
We can't go nowhere exotic  
It don't matter 'cause I'm the one that love you best  
Talk to me girl"

Hermione:

"Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go there, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right"

"Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are"

Draco:

"(I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way you are?)"

Hermione:  
"I don't need the cheese or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are"

Then Harry came out wearing the same thing as Draco, only in white. The crowd screamed as they saw their three favorite singers on stage performing together.

Harry:  
"Baby girl, I don't got a huge ol' house I rent a room in a house  
Listen baby girl, I ain't got a motorboat but I can float ya boat  
So listen baby girl, once you get a dose of D.O.E. you gon' want some mo'  
So listen baby girl, when I make it I want you back, want you back, yeah"

Hermione:  
"Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are"

Draco:

"(I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way you are?)"

Hermione:  
"I don't need the cheese or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are"

The crowd went wild after the song finished. The next song Ginny came on wearing the same thing as Hermione, only in Red. Draco and Harry stepped off stage and the music started to play for "If we were a movie", after that was "Do it" and then "Hanging by a moment."

The members of the band went to change again. Hermione came onstage wearing a short black halter-top dress with silver lace trimming the bottom of the skirt. She had washed out blue jeans on underneath and silver Bella flats. Hermione's hair was straight now with a single sliver streak on the right side of her hair that shun boldly from her dark brown hair. She wore Purple, red, green, and yellow jewelry to make it look original. Ginny, wore tight black jeans and a solid bold dark yellow shirt that complemented her fiery red hair. She had a single green streak of hair in the same spot as Hermione. Fred and George were mirror images of each other. They had on tights washed out dark blue jeans, with black wife beaters. They had spiked collared necklaces and wristbands. They got into formation. Hermione grabbed her mic and began to speak, her voice booming through the wild and cheering crowd.

"Okay everyone, I've got a special treat for you. We're going to be performing a new song that might be on the next album in January. This is dedicated to someone that we wont say who, cause then what's the point of a mystery, so lets see on how you guys like it!" With that they began to play the song.

Hermione:

"

The music slowed a bit, and Hermione caught sight of Severus and Pansy dance right on him practically. 'Seriously how could he like a tramp like her? Severus I hope you'll get that this song is for you, love.' Hermione thought mentally while she sung.

"

Hermione stared Pansy down, and her eyebrow rose questionably. Hermione looked away from the two and made hand gestures that went with the lyrics.

"She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (Againg and again...)

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again (And again...)"

Again Hermione's eyes drifted back to Severus and this time he looked at her. Hermione sang the next couple of verses while they stared right at each other.

Because...

She's like so whatever  
And you can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I want to be your girlfriend

Hermione broke his gaze and smiled widely as she looked upon the whole entire crowd.

"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

(No way, no way)

Hey, hey, you, you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I want to be your girlfriend  
(No way, no way...)

Hey, hey, you, you  
I don't like your girlfriend (No way!)  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one (Hey!)  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I could be your girlfriend (No way, no way)

Hey, hey, you, you  
I know that you like me (Now way!)  
No way, no way  
No, it's not a secret (Hey!)  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I want to be your girlfriend (No way, now way)

The crowd seemed to scream louder than before, Hermione looked at her band members and they nodded knowing that it was going to be a big hit when the new album came out. Hermione looked back at Severus only to see just Pansy, Giving Hermione a weird look. Hermione looked away and began to play the next song.

Hermione looked for Severus and spotted him standing next to the Headmaster and Minerva. George began to sing with Fred every other verse.

"Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentlemen  
Maybe he won't find out what i know  
You were the last good thing about this part of town"

Hermione dance close to Fred as she played her guitar and chipped in as back up singer every once in a while

"When I wake up  
I'm willing to take my chances on the hope i forget  
That you hate him more than you notice I wrote this for you.  
(Are you sure)

You need him. I could be him...  
I could be an accident but I'm still trying  
And that's more than I can say for him.

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know:  
you were the last good thing about this part of town.

Someday I'll appreciate in value,  
Get off my ass and call you  
But for the meantime i'll sport my brand new fashion of waking up with pants off at Four in the afternoon.

You need him. I could be him...  
I could be an accident but I'm still trying.  
That's more than I can say for him.

1,2,3,4!

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know:  
you were the last good thing about this part of town.

(won't find out) he won't find out  
(won't find out) he won't find out

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. Maybe he won't find out what I know, you were the last good thing about this part of town.

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. Maybe he won't find out what I know, you were the last good thing about this part of town."

The band set up for the next two songs that were "way away" and "our time now". After those two songs ended, it was "last train home"

George: "One! Two! Three!"

Hermione:

But there's still tomorrow  
Forget the sorrow  
And I can be on the last train home  
Watch it pass the day  
As it fades away  
No more time to care  
No more time, today

But we sing  
If we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason  
To ever fall in love

I wonder if you're listening  
Picking up on the signals  
Sent back from within  
Sometimes it feels like I don't really know what's going on  
Time and time again it seems like everything is wrong in here

But there's still tomorrow  
Forget the sorrow  
And I can be on the last train home  
Watch it pass the day  
As it fades away  
No more time to care  
No more time, today

But we sing  
If we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason  
To ever fall in love

Well we sing if we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing if it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason to ever fall in love

Hermione grabbed the mic , as they prepared for the final song. This was another song dedicated to Severus, before he started dating Pansy, and he started dating her in the middle of August, and they have been dating till now. "Okay everyone this is the final song for the night, we just want thank you so much. You've all been such a great audience, really thank you. Hogwarts students, you all should be very grateful that the Headmaster has allowed you to come, and I am quite happy he did. Thank you Headmaster very much." With that both Ginny and Hermione began to sing.

Hermione:

"_Here we are so what you gonna do  
Do I gotta spell it out for you_

_I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care"_

Ginny:

"_Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care_"

Both:

"Come on baby we aint gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know I wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
With you  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever"

Hermione:

"I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care"

Ginny:

"Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
cuz tonight I just don't even care"

Both:

"Come on baby we aint gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know I wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
With you  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever"

Ginny: "Lets pretend your mine"

Hermione: _"We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah"_

Ginny: _"You got what I like_"

Hermione: _"You got what I like, I got what you like"_

Ginny: _"__Oh come on"_

Hermione: _"__Just one taste and you'll want more_

_So tell me what your waiting for"_

Both:

"_Come on baby we aint gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know I wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
With you_

Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever  
Come on baby we aint gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know I wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
With you  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever"

"Thank you very much for coming everyone, and safe trip home everyone, goodnight." With that the band bowed a then exited the stage. The show had gone very well. They exited to walk back to their hotel rooms.


End file.
